Clubs, Love and Twenty Questions
by xxxurbloodistastyxxx
Summary: Alice brings Bella to a club. Bella lays eyes on Edward, then they start a game of twenty questions
1. Chapter 1

**Clubs, Love and Twenty Questions**

"Alice, do I have to wear this "I whined. She made me wear a red dress that barely covered my ass. We were going clubbing with Emmet and Jasper.

"You look good, if you want to get a man you have to look good" _**Yes I am still on the market, surprising isn`t.**_

"You were in your pyjamas when you met jasper"

"Thats different. We were sober, your going clubbing so everyone will be drunk. Now get your shoes out of your bedroom".

"Yes mother", I said sarcastically.

"Thank you"

"Did you have to give me six inch heels Alice"

"Yes, just make sure you don`t fall on your ass when your on the dance floor but knowing you that will happen."_**Bitch. It will happen but she didn`t have to say it to my face.**_

"Gee Alice, way to make a girl feel good about herself."

'Sorry, c`mon, Jazzy and Em are here!"Alice practically bounced up and down with excitement. It`s been ages since we went out. _**I still had to go downstairs and I was wearing six inch heels, (clumsy Bella and six inch heels not a very good combination)I was mentally debating rather to slide down there on my ass but that would ruin my dress and the vain on Alice`s forehead would explode and I would offend her from laughing and she won`t let me go clubbing or I could just take off my shoes but that would mean I would have to undo the straps and then fix them.**_

My thoughts were disturbed by hands grabbing my legs and then I was in Emmet`s arms bridal style. I was going to tell Em to let me down but now I had a free ride without fixing my straps or sliding on my ass though it would have been funny to see Alice`s vain explode. By the time I snapped back to reality we were in the car and Emmet was staring at me. Alice and Jasper were talking.

"What" I asked Emmet

"So what were you thinking about at the top of the stairs?" Out of all the things he could of asked me he picks this, Nosey Bastard.

"What made you carry me down" I asked because I didn`t want to answer him.

"I asked first"

"Do I really have to tell you"

"Yes"

"Ok but you have to tell me why you carried me"

"Go on" He urged. I realized Alice and Jasper zoned in on our conversation.

"Don`t laugh" I tried to delay saying it but I was going to have to say It sometime.

" I`ll try" Emmet said with a shit eating grin. I hated that smile.

"Ok, I was thinking of hoe to get down the stairs in six inch heels" They were laughing their asses off and I am tempted to knock their lights out.

"What were your options" He just crossed the line. Again, Nosey bastard.

"Taking my shoes off" I didn`t want to tell him the rest but of course he went there .

"Or" He asked curiously with that shit eating grin on his face.

"Ugh, or sliding down on my ass" I mumbled. They are going to piss themselves if they don`t stop laughing. Now I was really tempted to knock their lights out. If only looks could kill.

A few minutes and five shots later we were out on the dancefloor – I was ready to fall on my ass. I was drunk. Kinda. I was gonna go down in style. I started dancing and then my favourite song came on , which was bad because I kept o dancing and then the crowd backed off to give me space, space to fall on my ass! The song ended without me actually !

I was on my way outside when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see one of the most gorgeous men I`ve ever seen.

"Oh , sorry" He said in the most beautiful voices I`ve ever heard.

"Umm ,me to"_** Way to play smooth bella**_.

"So umm?' _**God he was hot.**_

"Bella" OMG he knows my name.

"So Bella, you wanna go someplace quieter? _**Do you even have to ask**_

"Yeah umm"

"Edward , " Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. No , Edward and Bella. Yeah I like that.

"OK Edward, Let me just get my stuff and we can go"

"OK I`ll just wait here" He just had to say that because I just had to blurt out

"No, come with me , please" God that went bad I`m not the clingy type.

"K" He smiled and it just said : Fuck me

"C`mon" I said and grabbed his arm. I swear I felt like a shock just went though me but it didn`t hurt. He just smiled that same smile as we ran through the crowd. When we got to my table I grabbed my phone and bag and then Edward led me to his car. We drove through the outskirts of Seattle and then the twenty questions started. _**I love this game.**_

"Where are you from?" he asked me

"Forks, you?"

"Chicago"

"Whats your full name?

"Edward Cullen"

"Bella Swan"

"OK so are we done with the twenty questions or what?" Edward asked. Thought he never would.

"Your place or mine" _**PLEASE SAY YOURS**_

"Mine" He picked me up after leaving some money on the counter and then he put me in the car.

Eventually we got to his house which was massive. He carried me in bridal style and we finally made it to the bedroom.

2 months later

EPOV

Me and Bella are pretty close and we are planning on moving in together. She has been getting sick a lot lately and I think she might be pregnant. So I am going to tell her what I think. On my way into her bedroom I see a tampon on the bedroom floor and I realize she hasn`t had her period in two months. Shit. I`m not ready to be a dad. What if I drop the baby on it`s head and it gets braindamaged. What if it doesn`t like me. Shit. I `m screwed. My child won`t like me . How do I know it`s mine. OH SHUT UP MIND!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

I spent half the day on the toilet, puking my guts out. _**And there's still another half to go. Why can't Edward just get home. **_Then the door handle went down_**. Yay, Edward's home! **_

"Oh it's just you" I really wanted to see Edward and then Alice walks through the door.

"Don't be like that, look what I brought" Alice said cheerfully as she took out a little stick from her bag.

"A pregnancy test, really Alice, I've only been with Edward for two months!" _**I can't be pregnant I'm not ready. What if I'm changing the child's crappy diaper and I let it fall and it goes in the baby's face. I'd be such a bad mother.**_

"Yeah, and you have been getting sick for two weeks straight." _**Why is everything she says right.**_

"It's just a bug " _**Shit, shit, shit...**_

"Just take the damn test."

"Fine, but there's going to be a frowny face" _**Please be a frowny face. Then Bella would have a happy face!**_

"Just pee." I walked into the bathroom, sat on the toilet and peed on the stick. I put it in the sink and opened the door. Alice talked about baby names and where to go shopping for the stuff. Then we went in to look at the result.

_**NOOOOOOOO! I can't be pregnant, my mom is going to kill me. What if Edward doesn't want me because I'm pregnant. I am SCREWED. I'm going to be cat lady with a child for the rest of my life.**_

"Yay , your going to have a baby. I hope it's a girl so I can dress it in pretty little dresses!"

"Are you crazy, I'm going to be fat and Edward won't want me because of the baby and then I will be stuck with you" When I was done with my mini rant I started to cry, which was weird because I'm Bella freaking Swan and I don't cry!

"Bella, you are being paranoid. Edward will want to be with you even more because you are having his baby. And then you won't be stuck with me and I won't be stuck with a hormonal bitch." She pulled me in for a hug and I sobbed on her shoulder._** God Bella, pull yourself together, if your crying a lot now imagine what you'll be like in the next couple of months.**_

"How am I going to tell Edward, I mean, I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hi Edward, I'm pregnant with your child'?"

"I don't know, but you have to tell him soon" _**No Alice, I'll wait till I'm in labour to tell him. Of course I have to tell him soon.**_

"Obviously, he's going to get suspicious when I can't see my toes"

"That happens?"

"Alice, you are so stupid sometimes" _**Scratch that, not sometimes always!**_

"I know, that is why I could only get a degree in fashion!" I looked up at the clock and it read **15:27.** Edward should be home any minute.

**EPOV**

I was on my way to my car when my boss called me over to him.

"Edward" _**That's my name, don't wear it out.**_

"Yes boss"

"You got a promotion, now go home" _**That's what I was going to do.**_

"Thanks, bye" I got into my car and drove home.

"Baby, I'm home" _**thank god.**_ When I walked in she was crying on Alice's shoulder. _**Weird.**_

"Hi, I need to tell you something, Alice you can leave now." Alice left after she waved us goodbye.

"What's wrong, baby." She started crying harder._** Who stole Bella, she never cries.**_

"Edward, I'm pregnant" _**Shit, is it mine. NOOOOOO, SHE'S CHEATING ON ME.**_

" Shit" _**fuck, Way to make a pregnant girl feel good about being pregnant , if that's possible.**_

"Please don't leave me"

"Why would I leave you, I mean it is mine, right, SHIT, It's not mine"

"Edward it is yours."

"Then why would I leave you?"

"Because I'm pregnant. And I will be fat, hormonal and I won't be able to see my toes."

"I don't care if you're fat or hormonal, your still going to be my Bella."

"What about me not being able to see my toes?"

"I don't know if I should worry about that."

"I think you should, I want to be able to see my toes!"

"Doesn't everybody."

"How was work?" _**Oh yeah, I got promoted, beat that Newton, I got your job and twice as much money, ha ha.**_

"I got a promotion and it pays twice as much money."

"Oh wow, that's great timing"

"Yeah, isn't it. So what are Charlie and Renne going to think about this?"

BPOV

_Oh shit. Charlie is going to flip. He's going to go mad... and he has a shotgun, he can shoot Edward. NOOOO. Not Edward. Renne will be so happy though. She has always wanted grandchildren._

"Mixed emotions, what about Carlisle and Esme?"

"They'll be happy, mom's always wanted grandkids."

" That's good."

"I was thinking you could meet them soon"

"How soon"

"Maybe Thursday" _That's two days. I don't know if I should be nervous or excited!_

"Ok" _What am I going to wear? Oh shit... I'm going to have to get new clothes. That means going on a shopping spree with Alice. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

After a few minutes of chatting snuggled up to Edward he decided to take me out to get something to eat. It's been a while since we went out. Usually we just watched tv or went out with friends but we never actually went out alone. I was really looking forward to it.

"Where are we going?"I asked as we made our way to his car.

"It's a surprise" _god I hate surprises._

We went to a quiet little Italian restaurant and had a bite to eat. We ate in silence, but it wasn't the awkward silence it was more like we were enjoying our food too much to bother to talk. When we were finished our food Edward was the first one to break the silence as he motioned for the waiter to come with the check.

"Now it's time for the surprise"

"This wasn't the surprise?"

"No, this wouldn't be much of a surprise now, would it" he said as he paid the bill.

"What are we waiting for!" I was kind of excited now.

"C'mon"

We talked on the way to the surprise. I must of asked him what it was about ten times what it was.

"Close your eyes" he commanded as we went through some sort of forest. I closed my eyes and the car came to a stop. I heard his door shut and a couple of seconds later mine open. He wrapped his arms around me and carried me out of the car and shut the door. A few minutes later I was allowed to open my eyes and was in awe at the scenery in front of me. It was the most beautiful thing ever. A meadow.

"You like it?"

"Who wouldn't. I mean it's gorgeous." He pulled out his mp3 player and played a song. Our song. He started singing along to it and I almost cried with happiness. _Stupid hormones._

"The first time... ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun... rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars... were the gift you gave  
To the dark... and the empty skies

The first time... ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command my love

The first time... ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart, so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time, my love  
The first time ever I saw your face."

We were lying down on the grass snuggled up to each other and I started to cry!_ This is getting annoying now._

Edward saw me and started chuckling before crashing his lips to mine.

"Edward?"

"Mhmm"

"I love you" I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward.

"I love you too" and he started humming our song and soon sleep claimed me.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Hi mom" I said. I wanted dad to pick up the phone because if I have to tell mom she is going to start a huge conversation. She and Alice are so alike. _**How are they not related?**_  
"Hi baby" _**I hate when she calls me that.**_  
"Mom , don't call me that"  
"But you are my baby"  
"No I am not"  
"Fine, what does the world come to when you can't call your own child baby"  
"Can I come over tomorrow, there is someone I would like you to meet?  
" Yeah, of course. But Emmet is coming over with Rosalie."  
"Ugh, that twat . "  
"Edward Masen Cullen, don't you dare call your brother a twat"  
"I didn't"  
"I just heard you!"  
"Yeah I didn't call Emmet a twat I called Rosalie a twat"  
"Oh, I have to go, Bye I love you" and then the line went dead.

Bella was at work so I had the house to myself. Her hormones are going crazy, one minute she is laughing her ass off and the next she is thick for no reason. I swear it is like an alien coming to earth saying 'I come in peace' and then eats your face off.

"Hey babe" Bella said, I must have gotten lost in my thoughts  
"Hi, how was work"  
"Ok, Angela kept asking me what I was going to do with the baby, it really pissed me off, I mean obviously I am going to keep it."  
"Oh that's good I don't want to be with a murderer" I joked though I don't think it was funny but she laughed anyway. _**God I love her so much.**_  
"Speaking of pissing off I got to go to the little girls room" And she ran down to the toilet and a minute later she was back.  
"We are going to my parents place tomorrow and we are leaving early because they live in California so you might want to bring a bucket just in case you have morning sickness"  
"Ok, can we watch a movie or something, I bought some."  
"Sure"_** I wish she just asked to go to bed**_ "I'll get a bowl of popporn... I mean corn, popcorn."  
"We can go to bed after the movie, I am getting my money's worth"

The popcorn tasted really nice, I'm not sure what the movie was like though, I stared at Bella most of the time. Half way through the movie Bella fell asleep on my chest. I silently debated rather to carry her to bed or just watch her. I settled for just watching and I listened to her heartbeat. After a while I got tired too so I turned off the tv, picked Bella up and went to our bedroom._** Our bedroom, OUR bedroom, I like that , OUR bedroom, BEAT THAT ALL HER EX'S SHE'S MINE, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH cough, cough, cough **_.

That was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of Bella sprinting from the bed to the bathroom._** Poor Bella, it must be hard waking up every morning just to empty your stomach for like three months straight. And then you have to carry a baby in you for nine months. All I have to do is hold back her hair and massage her feet! Oh shit, I have to hold back her hair.  
**_I sprinted to the bathroom and gently held her hair back. It's kind of getting better.  
"You ok?" I was worried even though it was only morning sickness.  
"Yeah I think so " She managed to say before barfing again.  
"Are you still able to come and meet my parents?"  
"Yeah, it will pass." And then she barfed again. _**Jesus, I feel sorry for her.  
**_"You done now?" Hopefully she was done.  
"Yeah, I hope" She walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth before walking over to me."Thanks"  
"My pleasure, well not that I want to be holding your hair back every morning because you're getting sick but I don't mind holding your hair, it smells nice and... well you know what I mean"  
"Yeah, let me just get ready and we can leave."  
"Ok" My parents can't wait to meet Bella. All of the family is going to be there. My brother, Emmet, My brother , Jasper and that Bitch Rosalie._** She doesn't even deserve to be called a bitch, bitches are dogs and I like dogs, she is more like... a polesmoker and a slut and I can go on and on and on but if Bella makes me speak I might call her one of these so...**_ We are staying in California for a week, which is a long time considering Rosawhore will be there.

I put all of our bags in the car and made sure we had a bucket just in case. The car journey was long and we had to keep stopping because Bella needed to pee every thirty minutes. She fell asleep when we were almost there and it almost killed me to wake her up but I had to.  
"Bella, wake up, we're here" I whispered, gently nudging here."Bella"  
"What" _**She looks cute when she's confused.**_  
"We're here"  
"Good, I was running out of stuff to dream of"  
"C'mon babe, they're waiting for us."  
"K" I helped her out of the car and kissed her passionately. I was glad that she kissed me back. When we walked through the door my mom came running to us and gave us each a hug.  
"Mom, this is Bella , Bella this is my mom Esme."  
"Hi Bella" My mom said pulling Bella into another bone crushing hug._** Should I be getting worried here?  
**_"Hi Mrs. Cullen"  
"Call me Esme"  
"Ok, Esme" We met my dad when we went in to the kitchen. I was kind of worried what he was going to say when we tell him that Bella is pregnant.  
"Hey, son"  
"Hey , dad, this is Bella, Bella this is my father Carlisle"  
"Hi Carlisle"  
"Hi Bella, are you two hungry?" I looked over at Bella and she nodded her head. I think she was tired too. Alice made her go shopping before her afternoon shift yesterday.  
"Alright then, is salad ok?"  
"Yeah"

We talked for a while and then when me and Bella went upstairs to put our stuff away we decided that we should tell them. So we went downstairs hand in hand. If I felt this bad imagine how Bella felt. When we walked in to the kitchen the food was on the table. When we reached the table we didn't sit down. It only took a few seconds for mom to notice.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Mom, we need to tell you something,"  
"I'm pregnant" Bella blurted out as if she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Oh my god, I'm going to be a grandma" And then my dad walked over and congratulated us both and then when mom was asking questions to Bella my dad said to me "When life gives you lemons, you make babies"  
"Dad never say that again, please, I will pay you ten bucks , anything"  
"Done" and I quietly gave him the money. And then mom came over and gave me a huge hug. I swear, all she ever does is give us hugs.

After a couple of hours Jasper , Emmet and Rosalie came over and we told them aswell.  
Emmet was like a little boy with a lollipop, he went absolutely mad with a shit eating grin on his face that you could not wipe off. Jasper congratulated us and Rosalie didn't act like a bitch and did exactly the same. _**Weird.**_

It was nine thirty and Bella was getting tired so I went to be with her. I don't know about her but I had a very nice dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BPOV****  
**Edwards parent's house was amazing. It was a four bedroom house with a massive garden, a pool and a Jacuzzi. His parents are really kind and caring. Carlisle is a doctor for California's main hospital and Esmeis an archaeologist.

We ate lunch on the deck and that's when we told them about the baby. It went well I think, they seemed very happy about it.

A couple of hours later, Emmet and his wife, Rosalie arrived.  
Emmet was crazy ( Edward said that was normal) and got even crazier when we told him about him being an uncle. Rosalie was quiet ( Edward said she was bitchy) so I was glad of that..

I went to bed around nine thirty and Edward followed. I don't think he was tired I think he wanted to get lucky. _**Not tonight bucko.**_

I woke up with the normal routine, Get sick while Edward holds my hair back , rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth. _**This is the worst routine ever.**_ Edward brought me downstairs and made me scrambled eggs and toast.  
"So what do you want to do today"  
"Go sightseeing maybe"  
"Ok and then we are going out for dinner, I booked reservations for Jolly Joes restaurant, "  
"Jolly joes. Isn't that a bit of a goofy name."  
"Yeah but the food is great."  
"If you say so"  
"What?"  
"Well , the last time you said that about a restaurant you ended up getting food poisoning"  
"Better me than you" _**Aw, that's cute!**_  
" Hey kids" Carlisle said , scaring the living daylights out of me  
"Hey dad. I thought you were working" _**but it's Saturday who the bloody hell works on Saturday.  
**_ "Nope" _** Oh I guess it's back to nobody.**_" So what are you two lovebirds up to today?"  
"We are going to Disney world" _**Oh my God. We are going to DISNEY WORLD.  
**_"yes, we are" Edward said  
"I said that out loud, didn't I"  
"Either that, or I can read your mind"  
"Cool, my boyfriend reads minds" _**I am pretty sure I did not say that out loud, he has to be able to read minds.  
**_"Oh shit, I better learn to control my thoughts" Carlisle said. I laughed my ass off but nobody else found that funny._** Awkward.**_  
"Eww, I am never going inside your head again"  
"Well,"  
"Well what?"  
"Well, what was I thinking then"  
"Ehh, Bella is way too innocent to hear those sort of things, you should know that dad."_** Should I laugh?**_ Edward and Carlisle were the ones laughing and I was sitting there with a confused look on my face.

After a few minutes Esme came down and we all had breakfast. When we were finished eating I went upstairs to get ready for Disney land. _**Wow, I can't believe I'm going to Disney land. I really need to pay Edward back tonight.**_

I was walking downstairs when I heard Edward say something rather interesting.

_**EPOV  
**_"Hey, dad, you know the engagement ring you got mom?"  
"Yeah, I can ask your mom to give it to you"  
"No, I just want to make sure she has it, I want to wait until after the baby is born"  
"Ok , but don't let all the arguments stop you from popping that question if you really love her"  
"God dad, words can't explain how I feel about Bella, I mean it's like, I waited for her, just her, she is ms right." _**Hopefully soon to be Mrs. Right.**_"Every time we touch, it's like a spark shoots through my spine and she feels it too."  
"Well my son, you are in love."  
"I shall hope so, because I am too." I heard Bella say and I hoped she didn't hear about the engagement plans.  
"I sure am" _**Since when did I turn into this soppy love thingy type of man. **_"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I can't wait."  
"Neither can I, I only ever went to Disney land once when I was about nine"

After we said our goodbyes we headed for Disney land. When we got there all you could see were the huge rollercoaster's and the heads of Mickey mouse and Minnie mouse. _**  
**_This place brings back so many memories. Me and Emmet getting lost, Alice giving out about the lack of fashion , a random couple making out in a corner ._** Good times , good times.**_

We must have went on all of the rides and they were all amazing. They didn't have shite rollercoaster's like two foot high, they had proper rollercoaster's.  
"You hungry?" I asked Bella. All she had today was breakfast and she has to eat for two people now  
"Yeah, I don't want to leave though "  
"You have to some time, anyway we can always come back another day"  
"ok, to Jolly joes it is" _**I want to make out with you so bad bella, but I don't want a kid to see because he will be dreaming about that for two weeks straight,  
**_And then as if she read my mind she started kissing me, and things got heated pretty fast. All too soon I ran out of breath and had to pull away. _**I hope she pays me back tonight.  
**_"I love you" Bella said. I love when she says that.  
" I love you too, baby" _**God I love that girl so much**_. And then her stomach rumbled with hunger."Now c'mon, lets get some food."

After we had some food we headed home. It was about ten when we got their and Bella fell asleep on our way but woke up when I opened my door.  
"You awake?" _**Looks like I'm not having fun tonight.**_  
"Yeah will you take me to bed?"  
"Of course Ms Swan" And I picked her up and carried her up to bed. Looks like I did get lucky after all!

When Bella woke up someone was already in the bathroom so she had to sprint downstairs to use the other one. I followed her and she just about made it before puking her guts out once again. I held her hair back and waited for her to finish but she was in their a lot longer than usual.  
"Do you feel ok?"  
"No, I feel ten times worse. I wonder was it the sex?"  
"I hope not." And then she went back to the toilet.  
"Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"  
"Yeah , thanks " So I went into the kitchen and got a glass  
"Have fun last night?" Esme asked  
"Jesus mom,you frightened me"  
"Well, you didn't answer my question"  
I didn't know what to say and I started to go red. I filled the glass and tried to get out as soon as possible.  
"Where you going"  
"Oh really mom, you can hear us in the bedroom but you can't hear Bella get sick"  
"Well she is normally finished by now"  
"Yeah but she doesn't feel well, she said she feels ten times worse."  
"Do you want me to ask Carlisle about it?"  
"I don't mind, I'm sure it's nothing" But she insisted that she should tell dad and then after that it all got very confusing.  
"are you ok Bella" _**does she look ok? **_"Any headaches, dizziness? "  
"No, just cramps and I'm very warm" _**He better not bring up what happened in the bedroom last night.**_  
"It shouldn't do any harm then, but tell one of us if you get any of those ok"  
"alright"  
"Do you want to go to bed"I asked and I hoped to god my parents didn't take that the wrong way.  
"Son, as much as you'd like to she is sick"  
"I meant to sleep"  
"They heard?" Bella asked confused  
"You two are pretty loud" Esme answered  
"Shit, that is embarrassing"  
"We were all caught"  
"We weren't" Esme said. And now the only one who wasn't confused was Carlisle.  
"Yeah we were, my parents caught us"  
"Can we not talk about this, it's awkward talking about this with your parents"  
"Ok well Bella should be fine so there is nothing to worry about." Carlisle said  
"Good, now you have to go to bed," _**I want to come with so bad**_ "to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

BPOV  
I couldn't get to sleep but whenever Edward came in I pretended to be asleep. I figured I should just get up anyway. When I went downstairs Emmet and Rosalie were playing the xbox and Edward, Esme and Carlisle were talking.

"Hey, you feeling any better? " Edward asked me

" A bit, I suppose" I didn't really feel better but I didn't want him to worry.

"That's good , how is Alice?" Edward asked

"I don't know I didn't talk to her yet"

"Oh , I just thought that you would have rang her"

"Not yet , I'll do it in a while"

" Ok, you want something to eat?"

"Yeah ok" I heard Emmet shout out "I do too" _**That dude loves his food**_

"Hey Bella and junior" Emmet said "Where's the food man?"

"I t needs to be cooked Emmet, that is why you have Rosalie"

"Hey I do way more than just cook" Rosalie said

"You wanna bet" Edward said turning to look at her

"Hey kids, stop it" Carlisle told Edward and Rosalie

I decided to call Alice while Edward was cooking the food. After the second ring she answered.

"Hey Alice, what's going on"

"Oh nothing much. Ok, if you really want to know, Jasper and I are going on our first date tonight. It's going to be so much fun..."

"Ok, Alice. I don't want to hear about you sex life"

"Aww, you never do, you never know, it could be interesting"

I chatted with Alice until the food was ready and literally ran down stairs. When we were eating I thought a lot. _**It's kind of weird that my friend is called Emmet and Edwards brother is called Emmet aswel. Imagine when they meet, it would be so confusing. Emmet this is Emmet.**_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Alot of things, a lot of things"

"Would you tell me"

"Do you think it's kind of weird that Emmet, my friend, and Emmet, your brother, have the same names"

"Yeah, that's weird. Imagine if they turned gay and got married. Do you Emmet take Emmet to be your lawfully wedded... is it husband or is one of them a girl?" Edward said in a deep voice that made me laugh. A lot.

"Being gay sounds confusing"

"Yeah, thank god I'm straight" Edward laughed.

"You two have the weirdest conversations ever. And that's coming for me" Emmet said. He was listening to us and we didn't even realise. _**I hope he didn't hear the gay part.**_

"How much did you hear" Edward asked being serious.

"Oh, just the end. You know, being gay sounds confusing from there"_** Oh thank god "**_So who is gay?" _**Oh shit**_

"Oh, just some teacher ... in a school" I said. I was getting kind of confused

"Ok, mom and dad wanted me to tell you that they made reservations in some fancy restaurant tomorrow evening at seven"

"Ok" He said to Emmet and then turning to me "You up for it?"

"Yeah, why not"

" Ok, I'm going out with Rose, bye" And he waved and walked out

"A teacher, seriously, that is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard"

"What, it could happen. I think one of my teachers was gay"

"Really, I thought Emmet was gay until he brought Rosalie home."

"Oh my god, you called Rosalie by her actual name, Jesus this deserves to be on the news"

"Ha ha. I called someone by their actual name." And he gave me his best 'so what' look but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh come on Edward, you know it's a big deal. I'm going out to the pool you coming? "

"Yeah" And then I walked outside and Edward shouted "You know you have to get your swimming gear on, right"

"I knew that" _**Bella, Bella , Bella. You are fucked up**_. I followed him into our bedroom and put my bikini on and Edward put his trunks on. I know had the tiny little bump and I felt both nervous and excited. Edward had obviously noticed it because he kissed it and talked to it a lot.

Edward made his way out to the pool and I told him I would be out in a minute. I started thinking about what it would be like being a mother. I didn't know what to think, what way to think about it. I think I was a bit longer than a minute because Edward came running in, soaking wet, and picked me up and put me over his shoulder and ran to the pool. All I could do was scream and slap his back. I seen Carlisle and Esme in the pool laughing. Even Edward was laughing. Everyone was laughing except me. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't until Edward threw me into the pool.

"I am going to kill you Edward" I managed to say in between laughs.

"You don't look to serious about that"

"You're lucky I am not serious"

"You'd miss me too much"

"Yeah you're right"

We all chatted for a while until it got dark and cold and we decided to go inside. Edward handed me a towel and I put my hand out to grab it but I forgot I was still getting out of the pool and fell right back in. Of course everyone found this funny and if they didn't wet themselves while they were in the pool I am sure they did now._** Bella, you are so stupid, everyone wets themselves in the pool**_.

"You are even clumsier when you're pregnant, you know"

"Maybe that means the baby is even clumsier"

"Oh how will I manage. Being the only one who is not clumsy in the house"

"I'm sure you will find a way, for the first few years the baby can't walk so it can't be that bad"

"True, you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Ok what is there to watch"

"There is tons in the sitting room. You can pick one. I'll get the popcorn."

"Ok" I went into the sitting room and Carlisle and Esme were making out._** Disgusting mental image. Get out of the room now Bella!**_ And I walked out of sight as fast as I could without getting noticed. I went straight into the kitchen where Edward was sitting at the table.

"That was quick, what movie are we watching?"

"I don't know"

"But you just went in there to get the movie"

"Yeah, but your parents were making out" I said really quiet so they wouldn't hear me and Edward choked on his drink.

"Did I hear you right?"

"What did you hear"

"That they were making out"

"Well then yeah, you don't need hearing aids"

"They should be done now, go and grab a movie"

"Why do I have to go"

"Because you might not like the movie"

"Fine" And when I looked over at the microwave the popcorn was black

"The popcorn is burnt" I told Edward

"A for fucks sake" I ran into the sitting room and thankfully Carlisle and Esme were just snuggling. _**I wonder if after seeing them make out, would put me off making out with Edward?**_

I went back into Edward without even looking at the dvd case. I just picked a random movie, it might be shit but I didn't really care.

"What movie are we watching? " Edward asked me

"Umm, Twilight New Moon"

"Popcorn is ready" Edward almost shouted

"Edward be quiet, we are trying to watch tv" Esme shouted

"Sorry" Edward shouted back and ran up the stairs and into the room. I followed him like a puppy, of course. Edward put the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play and the movie began._** They look so good together. Jacob better not steal her or I am never watching Twilight again. **_

"Do you like it?"I asked Edward

"It's ok, I prefer action though" _**No don't leave her. You two are great together. Noooo!**_

"You better not leave me, and if you do not like that, leaving me in a forest that's just cruel"

"Bella, I would never leave you"


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Chapter 6**

The morning sickness was easing off a bit, but I still had it. Edward was getting better at holding my hair back. This morning, he didn't let any strand of hair fall from his hand when he rubbed my back.

When we came into the kitchen, the news was on the radio and it said there was a major crash last night in Seattle. _**Shit.**_ I was shocked when the news reporter called out Jasper's registration.

"Fuck, I have to ring Alice now"

"Why, what's wrong" Edward and Esme said at the same time. _**They are so alike.**_

"That was Jasper's registration, Alice went out with him last night" I said as I ran out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. _**Shit where is the phone, where the fuck is the phone, ahh there it is.**_

"C'mon Alice, pick up" After about fifth time I rang her Jasper picked up.

"Bella" Jasper greeted unhappily

"Jasper, are you and Alice ok?"

"I broke my leg and have a black eye from banging my head of the steering wheel but..." I heard him sniff and I knew he was crying. He always had a crush on Alice. " Alice is unconscious and the only thing they know for sure is that she broke her wrist"

"Shit Jazz, that's bad, at least you are ok"

" Yeah, but I really hope Alice is ok"

"Same, I'm not even there for her, I mean if I was the one in hospital she would be there as soon as possible and I can't get their until tomorrow" Tomorrow we would be leaving California, I love it here but Alice needs me. _**I could lose my best friend.**_

"I better get going, see if there is any more news on Alice"

"Yeah ok. Bye" And I hung up. I decided to sit on the bed for a minute and take in all that has happened in the last few months.

I go to a club, meet Edward and get pregnant, meet his parents and find out my best friend could have died. Why is life so hard.

"FUCK, ow that really hurt" I heard Edward shout. _** Awww, my poor baby.**_

"You know, when the baby is born we're going to have to stop swearing" I said to Edward

"Do I have to" Edward groaned

"Yes, I don't want my child's first words to be 'fuck you mommy" He started to laugh.

"So is Alice alright" Edward asked

"I don't know. She broke her wrist and is unconscious"

"Oh, I guess that's a bit worse than stubbing your toe then"

"Yeah a bit worse" I joked.

"She'll be ok"

"Hope so" I really did hope she was alright. It wasn't the fact that she could have died, but she could have brain damage or memory loss. She might not remember me or Jasper. Oh shit , how bad would that be, at least lightning doesn't strike twice.

" Don't worry, about a thing, caus every little thing is gonna be alright "

"Are you really going to solve this problem with Bob Marley?" I asked. I knew he was a legend but I don't think he can fix this one.

"Rise up this mornin',

Smiled with the risin' sun,

Three little birds

Pitch by my doorstep

Singin' sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true" He sang, but I cut him off

"Singin, this is my message to you" I sang "Give it up" I said rather glumly

" What has you so down" Edward asked me

"Lets see, I'm pregnant, my best friend is in hospital and soon I won't be able to see my toes"

"When I'm feeling down I like to whistle, it makes the neighbour's dog run to the end of his chain and choke itself " He said with a shit eating smile. _**What the hell is so sexy about that smile**_.

"What did the dog ever do to you?" What the fuck is with my hormones. I'm only like three months... almost.

"I don't know, he stole my food once"

"I'm taking a shower"

"Ok I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

I grabbed a towel from the hot press and ran into the bathroom._** I hope no one comes in, that would just be awkward if Carlisle or Esme walked in on me.**_ Then I decided to go into Edward's ensuite. I stripped off, turned on the shower and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair and my body in record time and dried myself off and went into the bedroom.

I brushed my hair after getting dressed before running downstairs and almost skidding into the kitchen. Rosalie was here and she was arguing with Edward again.

"Yeah, well you know what, light travels faster than sound, that's why people like you appear bright until they start talking." Edward said and he was so pissed off it wasn't even funny. It looked like his head is going to explode._** Hmm, if you plugged your nose and mouth when you were about to sneeze would it come out of your ears or would your head explode?... wait, how do fuck do I think of these things?**_

"Wow, dude you just went too far now" Emmet, Edward's brother, said as he stepped in between them.

"But how could you not see that she is a complete idiot" Edward spat.

"I am not a complete idiot, I am pretty sure a few bits are missing upstairs" she told Edward while pointing to her head.

"See what I mean" _**How the hell can someone be so stupid.**_

"Kids, can we get along for one day please" Esme said walking back in from the garden.

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket and everyone looked to me. I just ignored them though.

**Hey, Alice woke up, docs doing some tests, heard you were prego , Congrats. -J**

_Yeah, I am going to be fat . But does Alice seem ok? Tell her I said hi. - B_

**Yeah, she seems alright , k, c u 2morrow. – J**

_C U – B_

Everyone except Edward was gone out of the room. The texts gave him some time to cool off... I hope.

"Alice is awake" I told him.

"That's good, is there anything wrong with her?"

"Don't know, doctors are doing some tests"

"You want to watch a movie?" Edward asked and I had to wonder what the hell it was with him and movies.

_**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry I keep on forgetting to write this thing. **_

_**Please review. I could do with some.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You ok?" Edward asked for like the millionth time.

"For the last time, yes..." and then I got cut off because of the need to barf.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we need to start packing, our flight leaves in four hours" _**Please go along with the change of subject.**_

"Ok, fine. You finished now?" _**Need..to fight... urge... to get... si... oh well, I'm finished now, I guess.**_

"Yeah, I think" I answered while getting up off my ass and washing out my mouth.

"But first, we need to get breakfast "

"Yes mother " I say sarcastically. _** I love being sarcastic.**_

"What you want?" Questioned Edward.

"Hmm, food" _**What? I said I loved being sarcastic.**_

"Ok then, I'll just pick something like pickles, peanut butter and slices of baloney..." he jokes._** Ha ha, pretty boy, but I'm the one who picks the food.**_

"I don't know, toast and eggs or something like that" And the minute I said that I craved some grapes... "Actually I might just have some grapes" And I don't know what the fuck is with my brain thinking of things so fast but I thought of the duck song.

The duck song was my favourite song for about a year until Edward played 'The first time ever I saw your face' on his ipod.

"If you say so" he says in a high pitched voice. _**And he waddled away... bom bom bom... **_

"Hey, you ever heard the duck song?" I ask but I'm pretty sure he did. Almost everyone has heard it.

"Yeah, it's so catchy. When I was in college I got caught singing it in class and everyone thought I was a freak" he laughed and I started to laugh.

"Really? What did you do then?"

"I threw a massive party and got everyone so drunk half the people ended up falling asleep right where I threw the party" And we started to laugh again. Why? I don't know, it wasn't that funny.

"And then when me, Emmet and some of his friends were playing truth or dare someone dared me to dress up as a duck, go up to a lemonade stand and sing the duck song" Edward said, looking up at the ceiling as if looking back at the memory.

"Hey Bella, Edward" Esme greets us as she pours herself a bowl of cereal._** Cheezuz what the hell is it with this. She always frightens the life out of me... OHH I would love some cheese with them grapes.**_

"Hey mom" Edward says and he gives me some grapes.

"Hey Esme" I say before turning to Edward and whispering "Got any cheese?" He chuckled quietly before grabbing some cheese and handing it to me.

I was munching away on my cheese and grapes and Esme was talking to Edward when Carlisle came in. He looked like he had a hangover.

"Hey Carlisle, you alright?" I asked. He nodded before taking an aspirin.

"Good morning dad" Edward said with a shit eating grin on his face._** Is it just me or is every one of his fucking smiles sexy**_.

"Morning, son" Carlisle replied. I think he might just feel a bit sick. "When does your flight leave?" Carlisle asked.

"Ten, but we have to be at the airport for eight thirty" Edward says as I look at the clock and realise it is almost eight.

"Shit, Edward come on it's almost eight we need to hurry up"

"Ok Bella, eat quickly and then we will get ready and I will start packing before you shout your ass off" _**Am I really that bitchy now.**_

"Ok, where is E.C gone?" That is what I call Emmet Cullen because it is kind of confusing calling the two Emmet's Emmet.

"He said he went to a party last night" Edward yelled from the hall.

After I finished my breakfast and helped Edward pack I got dressed and went back into the kitchen to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle. When I got into the car I got a text from Alice.

**Hey B, were ar u ? – A**

_OMFG, YOU ARE FUCKING ALIVE! – B_

_**Yeah I know, still didn't answer my question – A **_

_In car, why? – B _

**Because I want to play truth or dare when you get back – A**

_WTF Alice, you are in Hospital – B _

**No I am not I got released yesterday – A**

_Fine I will text you when we get back, then at 3 we go to the park and play. You bring jasper and Em and I will bring Edward. – B_

**K – A **.

"Who text?" Edward questioned.

"Alice, she wants to play truth or dare when we get back" Edward face goes retarded for half a second then goes back to normal.

"Straight away?"

"No. We meet at the park at three so start thinking of some dares because these people are experts" I tell him.

"And by these you mean you" he huffs

"No I mean Alice and Emmet. Don't worry about Jasper" He started to laugh when I told him not to worry.

"Bella, I grew up with my brother, I think I can handle it. Now do you want to get out of the car or will I have to drag you? " I didn't even know the car stopped.

"You can drag me" I say.

"Looks like you are going to be stuck in California then" And with that he got out of the car.

"Fine" I mumble to myself and get out as well.

Our flight was only delayed by fifteen minutes so it wasn't that bad. We were on the plane for about ten minutes when Edward fell asleep._** If I am as bitchy as he says you can't really blame him. And he looks cute when he's sleeping.**_

But after a while you tend to just get bored of looking at people so I just went to sleep in the end.

"Jesus" Edward says as we land. He obviously hates landing.

"What time is it?" I ask Edward groggily.

He looks at his watch and answers "Twelve o'clock".

We exited the plane and walked into the airport, got our luggage and left.

"You enjoy the flight?" He asks me. _**What a stupid question.**_

"It was ok. You got any dares?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Tons" I say with a load of confidence.

We got to my place in no time and left our suitcases in my room and went in to the sitting room.

"You going to tell me any dares?" I ask willing to steal some.

"Nope, are you"

"No"

Two and a half hours later we were at the park playing truth or dare.

"Emmet, I dare you to... go into that building" Alice said pointing to a huge building on the left," put this pot on your head " She said taking a pot from her bag and handing it to him," And yell 'I'm a pothead'"

"Easy peasy" Emmet said trying to keep the pot on his head as he crossed the road. When we got to the building Emmet ran in and screamed his ass off.

"I'M A POTHEAD" And then Emmet ran straight back out. " My go... Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I answer

"I dare you to chase after a school bus and yell 'come back you giant twinky'" Emmet says grinning ear to ear.

"Ok" So we wait for a school bus and I see one after about five minutes. So I start running and I feel like falling over.

"COME BACK YOU GIANT TWINKY" And then I stop running and walk back to our group,"Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go around the park yelling bob the builder is cancelled" I start to smile because Alice is shocked, that doesn't happen often.

"Jesus Bella"

"Tick tock"

"Fine, calm yourself" And she starts running her tiny little ass off shouting 'bob the builder is cancelled'.

"Ok, Edward truth or dare?" she says coming up behind him.

"Dare"

"I dare you to point a banana at someone and yell freeze punk"

"Where will I get the banana?" Edward asks Alice

"In my bag" And then she grabs a banana out of her bag, "Here" she says handing it to Edward.

"And I get to pick the person" Alice adds. "I pick that one" She says pointing to a man in a uniform. Edward walks up to him, banana in hand, and shouts 'freeze punk'. Just as the dude turns around the banana slips out of the peeling and hits the man in the chest. And then we get a look at the uniform.

"Alice, that's a cop" I say. "If you get my boyfriend arrested I am going to kill you"

"Sorry, I thought it was a medic" she says with a grin.

"It was a dare" Edward shouts as he is being chased by the cop. After about ten minutes of Edward shouting that over and over again the cop let him go.

"How did you get on Eddie boy?" Jasper asks

"Not so fast jazzy wax. Truth or dare?" Edward says

"Dare"

"I dare you to go over to a random little boy and tell him you are his father"

"Ok" Jasper says walking over to a boy and his family. "Hey little dude. Guess what? He isn't your dad, I am"

"What, I have two dads. Awesome." The child says looking amazed

"No, not awesome" The little dudes dad says. Then Jasper starts running away. "Come back here you fucktard."

"Run, guys, run for your life" Jasper screams as he runs past us.

We ran until we got back to my apartment. I almost collapsed from running so much.

"Bye" I said to Alice, Jasper and Em.

"See you later" Em says.

**Hope you laughed and enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**BEEP... BEEP...BEEP.**

"Get the alarm" Edward says groggily as the alarm continues to go off.

"No, you get it" _**why won't he get the bloody thing.**_

"But you're closer" He whines. _**Oh that's why. Smart jackass.**_

"But you're farther" I copy his whining voice. _**Which is sexy. But not my whining voice, his is though.**_

"And your closer" He says as he plants his face into the pillow.

**BOOM.**

"And someone's in our home" He says sitting up and getting out of the bed.

"Yeah, and I'm an angel" I say sarcastically

"No, listen" he whispers. "Can you hear it?" And he grabs a baseball bat. _**Where the fuck did he get that because I don't play baseball and this is my apartment.**_

"Well what are we waiting for" I say.

"I don't kn... oh" He says as the door slams open .

"Alice what the fuck. Can you at least knock and it's like nine o'clock and you frightened the fucking life out of me" I say

"Bella, calm down. You sound like a slut on a sugar rush" Alice says walking in and plonking down on the bed.

"How do you know these things?" Edward asks.

"Oh, Bella here used to be a slut" Alice says and starts laughing

"Was not" I protest

"Yeah you were"

"I wasn't the one who was dressed like a hooker for a week" I tell her.

"That was a dare"

"The dare was for a day"

"Well at least both of you aren't hookers now" Edward says.

"Why did you come here anyway?" I ask

"I'm lonely, Jasper is gone away to England" Alice puts on a puppy dog face when she says that.

"Why didn't he take you with him?" Edward asked.

"It has something to do with work" Alice answered. "When is your scan?"

"Tomorrow, why?" I ask.

"Just wondering, where's your morning sickness?" _**OMFG, it's fucking gone wohoo.**_

"Omg it's gone, Alice this is so good" And then I jump up in the air and my stomach turns. " Oh for fucks sake" And then I run into the bathroom and barf.

"Oh Jesus, Bella. What did you eat?" Alice asks.

"Food, why?"

"Because it's fucking gross"

"What do you..." _**Oh my god, that is gross**_ "expect "

"For you to actually make it to the toilet"

"Just wait until you get preggers and you have to get sick for ten weeks every morning"

"Who says I'm getting pregnant" Alice says

"You've always wanted kids"

"I can adopt"

"Where's Edward?" I ask Alice

"In your bedroom. You want me to get him?" She asks

"No he could be getting dressed" I say as I start to clean up the gooey, disgusting, ugly, nasty shit that came from me.

_**I hope that won't be my description of the baby.**_

"I'm going to starbucks, you want coffee?" Alice asks me.

"Yeah ok"

"Edward you want some coffee? " Alice shouts

"Some what?" He shouts back.

"Coffee"

"Toffee?"

"Yes Edward, I will get you toffee in starbucks" Alice says sarcastically

_**There is a lot of sarcasm in this house.**_

"Will you get me a coffee aswell... oh. There is no toffee is there?" He says walking into the bathroom.

"You don't say"

"Oh but I do"

"Hey why didn't you go to starbucks first and then come here? It would have been a lot nicer to find that somebody broke into our house and brought us coffee" I say

"Because I need to borrow some money" She says

"Alice" I whine. "I have a baby on the way"

"Your point is?" _**stupid bitch.**_

"My point is I'm not going to give birth to a human being and... what? " I ask Alice who seems to be enjoying this.

"It's a baby, it weighs like seven pounds"

"Ok, a seven pound baby. SEVEN FUCKING POUNDS. I'm not giving birth to seven pounds of skin and then have to give it away because I gave you all of our money" _**Wow I really do sound like a slut on a sugar rush.**_

"Ok I'll just ask someone else" And then she walks off.

"Alice wait,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. How much?" I ask and her face lights up.

"Ten bucks" And I hand her the money. I can always ask mom for some money. And Carlisle and Esme are loaded. Come to think of it , Edward is too.

Twenty minutes later, we all had star bucks finest coffee and were watching the news. Why? I don't have a rats ass.

"So what are we doing today?" Alice asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Edward?"

"We could go to the cinema" Edward suggests

" Yeah. That sounds cool" I agree

"Can we watch the five year engagement? They only gave it like three stars so it has to be good" Alice says.

"Ok, Edward get your sleeping bag, we have to watch a rom-com." I say

" Oh kill me now" Edward whines.

At three forty five on the dot the movie started. It was ok I guess. Edward fell asleep halfway through, as I predicted. But it wasn't the typical rom-com. It was different in a good way. When the movie was over Alice wouldn't shut the fuck up about the movie.

"Alice ,you don't have to tell us about a movie that we just seen, well most of us anyway" I said.

"Not true. I seen when Tom ate the stale donut" Edward said

"Yeah Edward, because people are going to make a movie out of someone eating a stale donut" I said

"It could happen" He said

"A stale fucking donut, being the star of a movie"

"Ok so that sounds kind of retarded, but it could happen" He said

"Ok Eddie boy" I say, knowing he hates people calling him that.

We dropped Alice off and got take out. Two reasons. One : I couldn't be arsed to cook and Two : Edward insisted I have to eat more because I am feeding two people instead of one.


End file.
